Comprehension
by Blondinette
Summary: Ou comment un diner de famille peut vite dégénérer en tuerie d'androïde pour une simple imcomprehension... Je ne suis pas douée pour les résumé... Venez plus tot lire... One-shot


**Titre :** Compréhension

**Autre :** Moi ^^'

Ente **[ ]** mes remarques

Entre *** *** La traduction de Hargh

Je tiens à prévenir que j'ai fait ça en cours d'espagnol d'où le fait que ce soit si cours ^^'

Compréhension

Il était une fois dans un beau palais, euh non ça vous connaissez déjà bon alors je reprends… Il était deux fois dans un château, situé au milieu d'un forêt où les humains ne s'aventurent pas, la famille royale était réunit pour une fois sans conflits juste pour un dîner de famille avant que la guerre des héritiers ne reprennent entre les frères et sœurs. En ce temps de fête on pouvait distinguer différents groupes de conversation. Le premier situé à la table :

Alors Liliane, tu t'es remis de notre dernière rencontre ?

Ne m'appel pas ainsi Sevran

Es-ce une façon de parler à son grand frère ? Hm ? à au faite la prochaine fois que je te vois, si Émile ne t'as pas déjà tué, ce sera là dernière…

En effet je te tuerais…

Que de belle parole on y croirait presque… Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je suis le prochain phénix..

Bon délaissions notre prince et princesse bien aimée pour aller voir du coté des guerriers de sang… Lisa se battait contre Reiri qui avait encore une fois voulut sucer le sang Hiro qui lui courrait dans ton le manoirs pour semer Sherwood qui voulait faire de lui son guerrier de sang et non plus celui sa grande sœur…

À coté d'autres frères et sœurs (Flandre, Francet, Francisa et Frank) profités eux aussi de cette armistice provisoire pour avoir une conversation enthousiasme sur "Mécadroïdemode" là revue de pièce dernier cri pour androïde :

Hargh *Vous avez vu les dernières pièces chromées sorties ? *

Hargh * Oui , maître a prévu de remplacer mon œil par la pièce _P3BXJV_ *

Hargh * Le model avec laser intégrer de la page trois ou celui de la page quatre avec le détecteurs de particules Yamada ? * [NDA : putain c'est fou tout ce qu'un petit "hargh " peux vouloir dire, non ?]

Hargh * Celui de la page 3 article 4 *

Pendant ce temps Hiro passa comme une fusée devant eux pour aller se cacher dabs une des chambres de l'ailes ouest. Peu de temps après Sherwood elle regarda les différents couloirs où Hiro avait pu aller mais ne vit aucun indice lui permetant de voir lequel il avait empreinté…

Un guerrier aussi rapide et doué dans l'art de ne laisser aucune trace ne peux être fait que pour moi et non pour ma stupide grande sœur…

Elle se retourna alors vers les androïdes toujours perdus dans leurs conversations et leur demanda :

Vous avez vu par où Hiro c'est enfui ?

Hargh *Oui, il vient juste de passer … *

Hargh * … Et il est partit vers l'aile ouest…*

Hargh * … et il se cache dans une chambre…

Hargh * … La numéro 9 et …*

Putain vaut gueule avec vos "hargh" vous me donner mal à la tête…

Hargh * Très bien je reprends : Hiro vient juste de passer et il est partit vers l'aile ouest et il se cache dans une chambre la numéro 9, voilà *

Et là, la douce Sherwood ne supportant plus un seul hargh se mit en tête de tuer tous les frères et sœurs de Francisa pour ne plus entendre ce mot.. En oublie tout lors de son meurtre – peut-on dire que retirai les piles et réinitialiser le programme d'un robot soit un meurtre ? – Elle en oublia jusqu'à Hiro…

Une fois son "massacre" accomplit elle vit que Francisa avez écrit sur un panneau "pourquoi les avoir tuer ? Ils n'ont fait que suivre vaux ordres " Voyant l'incompréhension de la princesse elle marqua vite qu'elle avait dit " Putain vaut gueule avec vos réponses entre coupéesdonner tout en une fois car vous me donner mal à la tête "

La seule pensée qu'eu Sherwood à ce moment là fut "Oups la boulette que je viens pas de faire"… Mais avant d'avoir pu finir sa pensée ses frères et sœurs arrivèrent et voyant leur androïde qui ne leur servaient plus à rien ils se vengèrent en la privant de Francisa… C'est ainsi que Sherwood mourru de faim car elle ne savait pas s'occuper d'elle donc elle était dans l'impossiblité de se nourrir mais il aurait déjà fallut ou aller chercher la nourriture …

The End


End file.
